


Ashes to Ashes

by lxghtwoodlxve



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Matt Murdock, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, no beta we die like men, submissive danny rand, submissive matt murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodlxve/pseuds/lxghtwoodlxve
Summary: The last time Danny was tied up, they were trying to fight the Hand. He’d been uncooperative, and a brat, and they’d knocked him out and benched him by force.Thankfully, they’d improved in the three years since.Or, the author finally watched The Defenders and can't get Danny Rand tied to a chair out of her head.
Relationships: Luke Cage/Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock/Danny Rand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> hello, reader. if i'm going to hell then by GOD i'm going to drag you down with me.  
this is just. this is just straight up porn. self-indulgent filth. i wrote this in a single afternoon. you're welcome.  
orgies are very complicated to write. so many dicks. so many limbs. how do y’all do this on the reg. god bless.  
apologies if anyone's out of character. i tried. don't sue me. concrit is always welcome.  
my notes for this were literally: “danny? in 1x06? with the black ropes? hng.”  
i don't think there are any triggers in this, but please let me know if i've missed a tag or anything. stay safe!  
-t xo

The last time Danny was tied up, they were trying to fight the Hand. He’d been uncooperative, and a brat, and they’d knocked him out and benched him by force. Everything had gone wrong - Stick tried to kill him, the Black Sky tried to kill him, the team didn’t trust him, Matt died, and everything was terrible. 

Thankfully, they’d improved in the three years since. It was two years since they teamed up for the second time, one and a half years since Luke had grabbed him by the waist and kissed the everloving shit out of him, one year since they’d had their first orgy, six months since they’d made it official. 

(Claire and Colleen were an amazing and emotionally articulate couple. Trish and Malcolm were pretending they weren’t dating. Matt pouted whenever Karen and Frank’s fling was even mentioned, but they were okay. They were all healing. They were all learning.)

But when he’d come to them with this, four beers into dinner and a movie, they’d paused. Even Jessica hesitated, lips still around the rim of the whiskey bottle, eyebrows raised. She swallowed. 

Matt tracked the movement with a twitch of his head and his own gulp echoed hers, hips shifting slightly. Danny, in all honesty, had almost forgotten about the vibrator up Matt’s ass, almost forgotten about the endurance game they were playing. Matt let out a little gasp.

Jess ignored him. “Danny, are you sure? There’s, uh. A lot to unpack there.”

Yeah, Jess, understatement of the century. Also, Matt looks pretty desperate.

Jessica just smirked and did something with the remote that made Matt whimper and clutch at her arm. There was a little wet patch of precum on the front of his sweatpants.

“We’ve all agreed to ask each other for what we want, right? Discuss this stuff,” Danny hedged, chest tightening.

Luke leant forward, gaze assessing but non-judgemental. “It depends on how you want to do this. We’re not just going to tie you up and leave you there, Danny, not again. Never again.”

“I know. I’m not asking you to.” Danny swallowed around his thundering heartbeat. “I promise, that’s not what I’m asking. I just want to… I think that I don’t want to be in control, sometimes.”

Jessica’s eyes glinted for a fleeting moment. Luke’s smile widened, too, and he rested a hot palm on Danny’s thigh. Matt nodded in understanding, and then shuddered as Jess changed the setting again.

“I think we can work with that,” he said, and Matt grinned, cheeks pink, wriggling down even further under Jessica’s arm. Of course they could - for all his bravado in the suit, Matt was pliant in bed, obedient, easy to overwhelm. If they could handle Matthew Murdock, self-proclaimed brazen hussy? They could handle him.

Danny let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. “Really?” 

Jess smirked, then, her first real sign of interest. Luke met her gaze, and the look they shared was smoldering. They turned back to him.

“Really.” Jessica said, firmly, and that was that. Matt had wriggled enough that he could almost be in Jessica’s lap, and she stared at him for a moment, head tilted. She clicked at the remote, and, when his lips parted in a gasp, slipped two fingers into his mouth. “Got somethin’ to add, Murdock?”

Matt sucked them gently, groaning softly, eyes fluttering closed. Luke chuckled, low and warm. “I think he likes the idea. We can discuss it later, if you want.”

Danny nodded, and tried not to be too relieved. Matt nodded with him, and pulled off Jessica’s fingers with a lewd pop. Jess spanked Matt. Matt pouted, and crawled over Jess to drape himself over Danny’s lap. Luke laughed.

Overwhelming Matt was always fun, and Luke had said that they could discuss it later. Danny gripped Matt’s hips and ‘helped’ him grind down, attaching his smiling lips to the pale expanse of Matt’s neck.

Discuss it, they did, once they were all loose-limbed and sated, when they could only twitch in excitement at the ideas swapped over and around each other’s heads. Hands still caressed, Jessica still deadpanned everything she said, Matt still tried to suffocate himself in the crook of Luke’s neck, but there was something different. Something charged, like anticipation, like excitement, like comfort. 

When they finally got around to it, they were all wired after a fight, and for once no one was injured. Not even Matt, who was being thoroughly kissed by Luke, hands grabbing at his shoulders, moans desperate. Danny could get behind this whole ‘positive reinforcement’ thing when this was the show he got.

Jessica came out of the bathroom wearing one of Luke’s shirts, and stood behind them. She got a good fistful of Matt’s hair and pulled his head back. “What do you want, Murdock?”

“Use your words,” Luke added, hands squeezing gently. 

Matt thought for a moment, throat working. “What Danny suggested. I want. I want that.”

Jessica and Luke looked at each other in open surprise. Jessica looked at him, then, and squinted. Danny’s stomach felt like lava.

“Danny?” Luke turned to him, drawing him in by the elbow, kissing him, mouth sweet and hot. Danny shivered. “What do you want?”

Jessica didn’t give him much time to answer - she let go of Matt’s hair and pulled him into a filthy kiss, all tongue and clashing teeth. One of her hands smoothed over his chest, the other in his newly grown-out curls, and he could hear Matt’s gasp at the obscene sounds they were making. Or maybe it was that Luke was kissing at his collar bone. One of the two. Possibly both.

Danny’s head was swimming when Jessica pulled back. Her smirk was almost predatory. “My bad. What do you want.”

He blinked at her, and swallowed. “Yeah. I want that too.”

“You’re sure?” Jessica’s eyes were oddly tender, almost gentle. Danny’s throat went tight for a moment. “You can say no, or change your mind at any time, obviously, but you’re sure?”

Danny nodded, and ducked his head down to kiss her again. Unfortunately, he’d managed to forget that this was Jessica fucking Jones, and nothing’s that easy.

“Use your words,” she said, the fist in his hair keeping her mouth a hair’s breadth from his. “I need you to say it.”

“Please. Tie me up.  _ Please _ , Jess, Luke, please,” he said, voice hoarse. Luke made an encouraging noise, but didn’t stop marking up Matt’s chest. “I want you to tie me up and fuck me, or fuck Matt while I watch, or whatever you want, please, Jess, please…”

“Alright,” she said, and drew him back into another kiss, dirty and passionate. He sucked on her tongue and she groaned, low in her throat. Luke must have corralled Matt towards them, because suddenly Matt’s familiar, calloused hands were tugging off his shirt and then his mouth was sucking marks into the back of his neck. Luke’s hands were reaching around Matt to grasp at Danny’s belt - and wasn’t  _ that  _ a turn on, that Luke’s big enough to reach  _ around _ Matt to get to him with ease - and he tugged it off. It landed somewhere near the couch, Danny thought, but Matt’s hands were tracing over his chest, agile fingers grazing over his nipples

He threw his head back and gasped. Jessica took the opportunity to breathe, grinning lazily at Luke over his shoulder. 

“Bedroom?” Luke suggested, and his voice seemed to vibrate through him. Matt seemed to feel it too, because his hips jerked forward into the back of Danny’s thigh. Once Matt Murdock trusted you, he was so easy. Luke seemed to have the same thought, because he laughed and leaned down to suck a huge mark into Matt’s neck.

“Bedroom.” Jessica agreed, voice just shy of an order, and Danny shivered. 

In hindsight, it probably took them forever to actually get there, but in the moment, it felt fleeting. They shed their clothes, leaving a trail of jeans and gloves and Matt’s various Daredevil things. Jessica managed to keep her stolen shirt on out of pure spite, but Matt was too busy to complain about it when her tongue was down his throat.

Luke pressed their foreheads together and caressed his face. “You remember the safewords?”

“Green is good, yellow is pause and discuss, red is stop,” Danny murmured, nodding. “Midland Circle is, like, extra red.”

“Good boy,” Luke said, and didn’t that do interesting things to his dick. “Matt.”

Matt looked up from his mission to kiss every inch of Jessica’s legs. Jessica pretended she wasn’t pouting a little. 

“Matt, will you get the ropes?”

Matt blinked for a moment, before scrambling over the bed to get to the toybox. 

Danny called it the toybox. Luke just called it the box. Jessica didn’t call it anything at first, but Matt had jokingly called it the Tin Of Sin after a few drinks, and she was physically incapable of letting anything that dumb lie. Danny had to suppress a giggle at the thought of it, and Luke shot him a fond grin. Matt was tracing his fingers over the Braille labels they’d made for all their stuff and came back with two long bundles of their softest black ropes. He laid them on the foot of the bed. 

They kept a chair in the bedroom anyway. It was a good chair: the perfect height for Matt to kneel in front of, comfortable enough for Luke to read in when he didn’t want to touch anyone, and a tasteful grey for Danny’s latest venture into interior design. 

It wasn’t the first time someone had been tied to it, but it was the first time Danny had been tied to it, and Matt must have heard his heartbeat tick up. He came over and pulled him into a sweet kiss, only a hint of tongue, and Danny couldn’t help it. He melted. 

“You’re still sure?” Matt asked, voice soft. His palms stroked gently soothing lines along his shoulders, up to his hairline and back down again.

Danny took a long breath and nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Green,” Matt said, voice only teasing him a little, and Danny laughed.

“Green.” He affirmed, and their mouths connected again, more desperate, Matt’s increasingly needy whines shooting a line of arousal directly to his dick. 

Matt started walking him backward, slowly, carefully, until Danny’s legs hit the chair. Matt let him make the decision, let him sit down and gather Matt into his lap. Matt grinned into his mouth - being in someone’s lap was practically a hobby for him - and ground down slowly. Luke appeared again and pulled Matt backwards, so Luke’s chest was flush with his back. Jessica was rooting in the toybox again. Danny was panting. 

“Ready?” Luke said, and Danny actually saw Matt’s dick twitch. 

“Ready,” Danny said. “Please?”

Jessica came back into his view again, and gently - gently for her, at least - maneuvered his hands so they were crossed behind the back of the chair. Matt and Luke were proving an effective distraction, kissing while still back-to-chest, tongues sliding together, Luke’s grip gentle on Matt’s neck. Jessica’s movements were efficient, knots secure but not too tight. 

“Test it, Danny,” she ordered.

He moved. The rope was as soft as he remembered from the last time they’d tied Matt up, but the stretch was different from the last time. Then, he wasn’t supposed to escape, but here? If he reached, and tugged at that end just right, he could get out of it easily. It settled him. 

Even still, he could barely move. His shoulders didn’t ache yet, but they would if they left it too long. The rope around his neck was loose, resting softly against the sensitive skin there rather than restricting him, but if he struggled too much…

He groaned at the thought, but had the wherewithal to let it trail off into a moan. His hips twitched up of their own accord. 

“Green,” he panted. “God, Jess, green, so green.”

She grinned at him then, sharklike, and his dick twitched again. She gripped his jaw softly, and pulled him into another kiss. She pulled away a moment later. 

“Watch,” she ordered softly, and ran a hand down his chest. She stopped before she got to his bulge, smiling against his shoulder, and traced that hand down his thigh instead. Danny groaned, and tipped his head back, but didn’t say anything more. He knew the rules to this game. It was one of Jessica and Matt’s favorites: How Long Until You Beg?

(They were both stubborn as shit, so it could take them a while.)

Luke and Matt had somehow found lube - Danny had a growing suspicion that they just kept a bottle under this chair for emergencies - and Luke already had two thick fingers in Matt’s ass. Matt was flushed from cheeks to chest, biting his lip to muffle every gasp. A while later - two minutes or two hours, Danny’s not sure - Luke met Danny’s gaze, grinned, and then crooked his fingers on the next thrust.

Matt’s whole body jerked like he’d been shot, mouth falling open on a long, needy whine, and Jessica laughed. Danny ached to touch them, to run his hands over Jessica’s skin, press insistent kisses into Luke’s mouth, bite marks into Matt’s neck. He couldn’t - his hands were bound, dumbass, and the halted movement sent another shock of arousal through him. 

“Jessica,” he moaned, and Matt echoed him.

“Matt,” she said, and waited. Matt didn’t respond. Jessica’s eyes narrowed. “Matt.”

Her sharper tone snapped him into focus. “Hm. H… hm. Yeah?”

Luke’s hands didn’t stop moving. Danny licked his lips. 

“Matt, do you think Danny’s been good?” 

It took Matt a very long moment to think of the right answer. Danny could sympathise.

“Not my… not for me to decide. Ma’am.”

Luke grinned. He crooked his fingers in reward. Matt’s body jerked again. “Good boy, Matt.”

Matt grinned back hazily, then attached his lips to Luke’s jaw as… some kind of payback? He was being very thorough. Luke added another finger. Matt panted, but continued mouthing and nipping at Luke’s jaw. 

Jessica’s hands hadn’t stopped moving, tracing firm patterns along his chest and thighs, skating away from his straining erection every time she came close. Matt was starting to push back onto Luke’s fingers like he was being paid for it. Danny groaned but said nothing. Jessica rewarded him with a tug on each nipple.

He’d gone a whole ten minutes without begging. It was a world fucking record.

“I think, Luke,” Jessica began, and Danny prayed to every deity ever that this was going to get him some friction. Any friction. Holy shit. “That Danny deserves a reward.”

Luke considered this. “I’m not sure, Jess. He hasn’t been that good.”

Fucker. 

“Sorry, what was that?” Luke said, very obviously trying to smother his laughter but managing stern regardless. Matt moaned, long and low, at the danger in Luke’s voice, and Luke’s hands halted. Jess hid another smile against Danny’s shoulder. Matt whimpered. Danny’s dick twitched. 

He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but Luke’s arched eyebrow was doing things to him. He felt trapped in the best way. His dick was going to fall off. He was going to implode. This was how he died. 

Oh, what a way to go.

Jessica tugged at his hair. “Luke asked you a question, Danny.”

“I, uh. I meant. Fuck… me?” Smart, Danny. Good job. “Fuck me. Please.”

“Not with that attitude,” Luke said, just as stern, and Matt wiggled his hips. Oh, for shit’s sake. None of them could deny Matt’s hip wiggle. “Matt, you’ve been very… quiet. What would you like?”

Matt panted for a moment. Luke’s fingers were still up his ass. “Can I suck his cock? Please?”

“Matt, color.” Jessica barked, and he arched his back. She must have seen something they didn’t.

“Green, green, Jess, holy shit. Please.” Matt panted. “Please let me suck your cock, Danny.”

“Danny?” Luke’s eyes searched his face.

“Green,  _ please _ . So green, like grass and tea and...” his words trailed off as Jessica traced a lone finger up the side of his cock. His hips stuttered upwards, almost as if to follow the finger. He should learn to stop praying to random deities if this was all he got. 

“How about…” Jessica considered them all for a long moment. How she still had Luke’s shirt on was beyond him. “Luke, is he ready?”

Luke hummed and started moving his fingers again. “Been ready for a while now.”

Matt whined in agreement. 

“Matt, you’re going to suck Danny’s dick. Luke, you’re going to fuck Matt.”

Matt whined again, possibly in approval. 

“What about you?” Danny asked, and Jessica just grinned at him. He was pouting, he was sure of it. If only they’d tied him up in a position where he could eat her out.

“I’m going to watch, Danny,” she declared, and sat on the bed. She reached down between her legs, and Danny’s mouth watered. She was so wet.  _ They did this.  _ The three of them made her that wet. 

Luke maneuvered Matt off Danny’s lap and into a kneeling position in front of the chair. Matt looked thrilled with the whole concept. Danny shifted, to try and open his legs further, and jostled his bindings - the whole predicament was thrown into sharp relief. Matt was going to suck his dick, and there was nothing he could do to direct him. He couldn’t grab Matt’s hair the way they both liked, he couldn’t do much more than a shallow thrust, he was entirely at Matt’s mercy. 

Matt didn’t seem bothered by this. He rested a hand on each of Danny’s thighs, just stroking them, trying to ground him. It did help, for some reason, until Matt took the head of Danny’s dick into his mouth, sucking sweetly, hollowing his cheeks around it. He tested the waters - up and down, sucking the whole time, until Danny was almost all in his mouth. Matt moaned around him, and the vibrations made Danny throw his head back and moan, long and loud. 

Luke had somehow got some more lube and was stroking his cock with it. Seriously, where were they keeping it? Was there a secret compartment in this chair? 

Matt pulled off a little to wiggle his hips again like a bastard. Luke laughed, and spanked him as gently as possible. It didn’t leave a mark, but Matt moaned around the head of Danny’s cock anyway, and Danny’s answering moan echoed a little.

Jessica seemed to be enjoying the show, if the obscene sounds her hands were making was any indicator. “Fuck him, Luke.”

Luke grinned, and entered Matt in a single, swift thrust. It pushed Matt forward onto Danny’s cock until it slipped down into his throat. Luke pulled him back by the hips immediately, his face the picture of concern. Matt pulled up, only coughing a little.

“Luke, please,” he groaned, voice hoarse and ass clenching around Luke’s length. “Please, green, please, fuck me, please, hard,  _ please _ .”

Jessica’s back arched off the bed as she came. If anything, it only spurred Matt on, because he practically swallowed Danny’s cock down in one. 

“Fuck,” Danny couldn’t help it: he was shouting. His moans were becoming little more than grunts the longer this went on. He’d never been so turned on in his life. Matt sucked at him with abandon, hands massaging what he couldn’t quite reach with his tongue. He was reaching down to fondle Danny’s balls, stroke at his taint, massage his thighs. His tongue didn’t stop. Danny’s brain was going to leak out of his ears.

Luke’s thrusts were becoming increasingly erratic, chasing his own high rather than bothering about finesse. Matt didn’t seem bothered - he rocked between them, moaning all the while. Luke looked up at Danny, panting, and rammed into Matt a final few times. He moaned. At long last, they’d drawn an honest-to-God moan out of Luke Cage. Danny could die happy. 

Danny was also suddenly very,  _ very _ close. 

But, for shit’s sake, Danny, the  _ rules.  _

“Jess? Luke?” 

Jessica hummed. She’d just had her second orgasm? He thought? Maybe. Danny didn’t think he could even count, but he could manage:

“Please can I come?”

Luke considered him, still buried in Matt’s ass. “Matt, you can touch yourself. Make Danny come.”

Matt pulled off, breathing ragged. “Can  _ I _ come?”

Luke stroked his sides, and turned to share a look with Jessica, who shrugged. 

“Only after Danny does,” she said, and Luke nodded in approval. 

“Fuckin’  _ green _ ,” Matt said, looking somewhere near Danny’s shoulder. He grinned, and took him down. All of him. Danny’s cock was in Matt’s throat. Holy shit. 

Matt swallowed, and suddenly, the world was white, and Danny was coming harder than he’d ever come in his life. 

When he came to, Matt was moaning, swallowing as much as he could, hand working furiously to jack himself off - how was Luke still in Matt’s ass, holy shit - his head resting on the vee between Danny’s cock and thighs, panting hot and wet. Jessica was breathing harshly, fingers working her towards her third orgasm of the night.

He whimpered, hips thrusting, and came with a long whine. Luke finally pulled out. Matt sagged against him. Jessica’s back arched one final time. Were her legs shaking?

It didn’t matter. Her face was lazy, satisfied, and Luke’s hands were gentle as they undid the ropes. Matt was showering him with kisses, all but draping himself over Danny’s lap until Luke kissed him, pushed him off and urged him to go bother Jessica. Luke massaged the feeling back into Danny’s arms, gently helped him stretch out any rough patches, kissing him intermittently. 

When Danny started kissing back, Luke dragged him over too, settling them like ducks in a row - Luke, Danny, Matt, Jessica - into a sweaty puppy pile. Matt almost purred, and dragged one of Danny’s arms over to cradle his chest.

“Good?” Luke rumbled, voice warm and satisfied. Matt pretended he didn’t shiver, and tried to suffocate himself in Jessica’s hair. 

“Green,” Danny rasped, and Luke’s answering laugh was like sunshine in his veins. Jessica’s hand flopped over onto his hip and squeezed. Luke’s hand joined hers, and they linked fingers, but didn’t move. They each pressed a kiss onto the top of Danny’s head. He couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face.

Soon, Jessica would be complaining that they all stink, and Matt would still be trying to cuddle anything that moved, and Luke would be laughing at their antics, and Danny could watch them all and join in with Luke’s teasing and feel his stomach turn to butterflies all over again. 

Soon. But now, he just rested, and enjoyed the touch. 


End file.
